Return to the Labyrinth
by hailsofwales
Summary: Sixteen years after her first adventure through the Labyrinth Sarah returns, this time with the help of her brother, to rescue her daughter from the clutches of the Goblin King.


I

Sixteen years had passed since Sarah first entered the labyrinth to save her brother Toby from the clutches of the evil Goblin King. Sixteen years since she had last seen her travelling companions, Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus. She was much grown since her trip to the labyrinth, a young woman of thirty-one, recently widowed with a six year old daughter. She lived alone on a farm she and her late husband had purchased early in their marriage and would occasionally get a weekend visit from Toby. She was quite content with how her life had turned out, she loved the openness and freshness of the country and she found great joy in being a mother. However, she always worried about the Goblin King's return. She knew he could not be entirely defeated, so she remained ever vigilant of the threat he might pose to her new found happiness. When she left her father's house, all reminders of the labyrinth, including her red-leather bound book were tucked deep inside a box in the darkest corner of the attic. This she hoped would be enough to keep the memories locked away.

Before her marriage she dreamed of the labyrinth nightly and constantly worried that Jareth might return to extract revenge by stealing Toby away once more. After her marriage the dreams began to fade and once her daughter, Jenny, was born the dreams stopped altogether. However, after her husband's sudden and unfortunate death, the dreams returned with a vengeance. Darker and more sinister than they had ever been. Once again the face of the Goblin King haunted her dreams and his words echoed, a grave warning. She was once again afraid that the resurrection of these dreams meant that the Goblin King was near and the dreams could not mask his intent. Something was coming, some force of darkness waiting for just the right moment the unleash wrath and fury upon Sarah's quiet country life.

II

"Uncle Toby!" Jenny raced to the front door and threw herself into outstretched arms of her uncle. "Jenny! And how are you today my favorite niece?" He picked her up and spun her around before setting her feet gently back on the floor. "Hungry," She whined rubbing her chest dramatically. "Where's your mom?" He asked taking her hand as she led him through the foyer toward the back of the farm house. "In the kitchen, making me dinner." Jenny tugged him along as the pair entered the kitchen and sat around the small Formica table. "Hi Toby," Sarah smiled, turning from the stove, "What brings you out this way?" She asked as she stirred the contents of a small pot on the stove. "Mom and Dad are going out this weekend so I told them I was coming to stay with you. It's much better than staying in that house alone," Toby's eyes grew dark, although he kept his voice light Sarah knew of the fear that lurked just behind the façade. "I see, well let me finish up Jenny's dinner and then we can sit around and watch a movie if you like," She smiled reassuringly at Toby and turned her attention back to the stove.

Once Jenny had her dinner she took her bath and put on her favorite nightgown, it was pale blue with long sleeves embroidered with flowers. She then hurried down the stairs and nestled herself between her mother and uncle. "Can we watch the Wizard of Oz, mom?" Jenny asked as rested her head on her mother's arm. "If that's okay with Uncle Toby," Sarah smiled to her brother who stood silently and made his way to the TV cabinet where he started the movie. Then the trio settled into the sofa as the movie began.

By the time the movie had finished the small grandfather clock in the hall chimed midnight. Toby picked up his sleeping niece and carried her upstairs to bed. Meanwhile, Sarah rummaged through the hall closet for an extra set of sheets and a pillow and made the sofa into a make shift bed for Toby. Just as she was finishing she heard him coming down the stairs. "Sarah, can I ask you a question," Toby hesitated at the foot of the stairs as Sarah moved through the living room picking up toys and books off the floor. "What is it Toby?" She paused as he moved closer. "I've been having dreams, I am in a room filled with these horrible looking creatures and they're singing to me. Then a man, a very tall man, in grey walks up to me but says nothing. Then the clock chimes and I wake up." He watched his sister's face darken, the fear apparent in her eyes. "How often do you have this dream, Toby?" Her voice was barely a whisper. "Sometimes when I was younger but now I have them almost every night," He moved to the sofa and sat, fixing the sheets and pillows around him. "Well…that is strange. I wonder what it could mean." Sarah walked to the foot of the stairs and turned back to her brother, "Good night, Toby." She offered a weak smile before heading up the stairs. "Night, Sarah." He answered grimly.

III

Sarah paced anxiously across her bedroom floor. If Toby was dreaming about the labyrinth and she was dreaming about the labyrinth then it could only mean that the Goblin King was near and preparing to extract some kind of revenge against her. "You have no power over me!" She hissed as she continued pacing. Though the words were hollow now she still felt they offered a little protection against whatever dark arts Jareth was plotting to use against her. Thunder rumbled in the distance. She stopped and rushed to the window. Rain fell steady against the pane as lightening illuminated the sky. It was almost as if history was going to repeat itself. Her parents were away, Toby was sleeping soundly in the other room and the silence was deafening. She could feel the panic rising within and before the next crack of lightening she was rushing down the hall to her daughter's bedroom. "Jenny!" She cried out as she threw open the door.

There was no reply. Of course there wasn't, somehow she had already known there would be no reply. The window was open and her daughter's dainty lace curtains flew wildly in the wind. A large black puddle grew on the floor and the sheets had been violently ripped from the bed and were strewn across the room. Sarah cried out and dropped to the floor. In that instant Toby came rushing in behind his sister but was struck dumb at the sight before him. "What happened? Where's Jenny!" he grabbed Sarah by the shoulder and shook her hard. "He's taken her away," Sarah replied in a ragged whisper. "Who's taken her? Sarah what happened!" Toby shook her again as she dropped her head in defeat. "The Goblin King, Jareth, he's taken Jenny as revenge." She pushed Toby away and moved across the wet floor to her daughter's bedside table. "Sarah what are you talking about! Who is Jareth? Should we call the police?" Toby followed. "No, there is nothing to be done. He has taken her and I shall…" but Sarah was stopped when she noticed a small gold band laying on her daughter's bedside table. Carefully rolled inside the band was a yellowed piece of parchment. Carefully, Sarah lifted the band and removed the small scroll. "What does it say?" Toby inquired as he moved behind her to read over her shoulder.

_The holy tree holds the key. We need you Sarah. _

Sarah let out a sigh of relief. "What does it mean, Sarah?" Toby asked as she turned and tucked the letter into the pocket of her jeans. "I know where Jenny is, grab a coat and come on!" She pushed past Toby and hurried down the stairs pulling her rain jacket off the hook and quickly pulling on her mud stained sneakers. "Where are we going?" Toby called breathlessly from behind as Sarah threw open the front door and began to sprint through the rain, across the field toward the woods behind the house. "Hurry Toby!" Sarah shouted over the thunder as they continued through the mud. "Sarah please just explain what is going on!" Toby panted as they neared the woods. "Your dreams are not dreams Toby, they're memories. When you were a baby I wished the Goblin King would take you away and he did. To get you back I had to solve his labyrinth. I had help from some of labyrinth's inhabitants, they have taken Jenny for god knows what reason but at least with them she is safe." Sarah took her brother's arm and pulled him forward. "But that doesn't explain why we are running through the woods in the dead of night in the middle of a rain storm!" Toby tried to pull away but Sarah's grip was too strong. "We have to go the dead tree, the hole will take us to the Goblin Kingdom, that's where they've taken Jenny, now I'll explain everything when we get there just come on!" without further question, Toby followed his sister through the woods.

IV

The lightening grew even more spectacular the farther Sarah and Toby pushed into the woods. "Where is this dead tree?" Toby sighed as they trudged onward through the mud. "We should almost be there," Sarah turned and grabbed her brother's arm once more to help him over a fallen log. The woods seemed to stretch on forever, but a huge lightning strike split the sky and illuminated the path ahead. There, no more than twenty paces before them, stood the dead oak, riddled with holes. The ground shook as the thunder crashed. Sarah rushed forward with Toby close at her heels. "Now what?" He asked as they stopped before the tree. "The letter said that the tree holds the key," Sarah looked to Toby and the two began to circle the tree looking for a hole that could act as an entrance. "Here Sarah!" Toby called from the backside of the great oak. Sarah raced around and saw a large hole had formed in the trunk of the tree. "Could this be it?" Toby asked nervously. "We'll just have to see," She took her brother's hand as they stepped slowly forward. "Are you sure about this Sarah?" Toby's shaking voice could barely be heard over the roar of the thunder. "No." Was all she could reply before they disappeared in the darkness.

V

Sarah and Toby pressed on through the darkness, each wondering how far the hole could actually lead since it was only in the side of an oak tree. Everything was silent, save their nervous breaths. The rain, thunder, lightning, every sound that filled the outside world had gone silent as soon as they had entered. "How much farther, Sarah?" Toby whispered clenching his sister's hand tightly. "I'm not sure, although it can't be much farther," but the words seemed hollow even to her ears. Then, almost as suddenly as the darkness had come upon them, a faint orange glow reached out toward them. "Do you think that's the end?" Toby watched as the orange light danced across the darkened walls. "It must be!" Sarah tugged on his hand and the two ran toward the source of the light.

So caught up in the excitement of reaching the end of the tunnel, neither noticed a large branch jutting up from the ground, and both pitched forward tumbling down a sandy hill before skidding to a stop. When Sarah had steadied herself and looked around she recognized the surroundings immediately. "The labyrinth," She uttered in disbelief. "Where are we Sarah?" Toby stood shaking the sand off his jacket. "The outer wall of the labyrinth. This is where he brought me all those years ago." She stepped forward as if in a trance. "And if I remember correctly, I know where we can find Jenny!" She turned to Toby and smiled before hurrying down the hill, "C'mon feet," Toby sighed as he followed Sarah down the hill to the outer gates of the labyrinth.

"Hoggle!" Sarah called out as they reached the small water hole just outside the gates of the labyrinth. "Hoggle?" Toby echoed watching his sister in disbelief. Although the land was alien to him he did not feel afraid, almost as if he had indeed visited it before but he could not place it anywhere in his memory. However, Sarah remembered with perfect clarity her first steps into the labyrinth and the wretched trickery Jareth played to keep here there and prevent her from reaching Toby. "Hoggle!" She shouted again moving along the dilapidated wall toward the ancient gate. "Sarah! Look over there! There's a cottage!" Toby pointed behind a pocket of tall shrubs where a small chimney billowing with pale gray smoke rose up against the orange sky. "Good work, Toby!" Sarah beamed and the two hurried off to inspect the cottage.

VI

When they approached the door, Sarah impatiently grabbed the knocker and pounded it against the door. They could hear the slamming of doors and rattling of pots and pans from behind the door followed by a distinct shuffling Sarah recognized at once. "Sarah?" The small dwarf was taken aback as he pulled open the door. "Hoggle!" Sarah fell to her knees and pulled him into a sturdy embrace. "How did you get here?" Hoggle pulled himself away and looked on her once more. "I got your note, where's Jenny?" Sarah tried to look past Hoggle into the small cottage but could see no sign of her daughter. "What note? Who's Jenny? And who are you!" Hoggle pointed an accusatory finger at Toby who stood dumbfounded behind Sarah. "Hoggle that's Toby, the baby I recused from the labyrinth. And I mean the note you left for me inside the ring. The one you left when you took Jenny. You did take her didn't you?" Sarah grabbed Hoggle's shoulders, searching his eyes, hoping for some sign that her worst fears were not about to be realized.

"Show me the ring," Hoggle announced gruffly as Sarah slowly pulled her hands away and reached into her pocket. "Here," She offered it to him and he studied it for a while before declaring, "That ain't mine. That's yours. You left that ring with the Wiseman the last time you came into the labyrinth," He handed the ring back to her. "But what about the note!" Sarah demanded, desperate. "I didn't write no note. I've not left this cottage for sixteen years!" He pulled away from her and moved back inside closing the door slightly. "Hoggle please! I must find Jenny!" Sarah put her hand against the door, "I can't," Hoggle sighed defeated and closed the door but Sarah lunged forward knocking the dwarf backwards. As she struggled to get up off the floor a wicked laugh pierced her ears. A laugh that had haunted her dreams for sixteen years.

"Jareth," She spat as she pulled herself up to face him. "Hello Sarah," he offered a wicked smile, flashing a row of crooked teeth. Toby had moved in close behind his sister. "Oh look, you've brought the babe back with you. Tired of him again?" Jareth cackled as he stalked across the room. "Where's my daughter," Sarah ground out the words refusing to be frightened by him as she had once been. "You know very well where she is Sarah," He paused, "And you know my conditions," His eyes darkened and his crooked smile was replaced with a vicious sneer. "I already defeated your labyrinth once, I can do it again!" Sarah snapped stepping toward the Goblin King until they stood almost nose to nose. "We'll see about that. Besides, I've upped the stakes. If you fail to reach your daughter in time she will remain in the realm of the Goblin's for the rest of her days, then one day she will take my place as ruler of this kingdom," His eyes bore into hers and a strange feeling seeped its way into her very core. "Why?" Sarah whispered, her voice barely audible to the others in the room. "Don't you see Sarah? I am giving your daughter the same opportunity I offered to you, the one you so self-righteously rejected. I have been planning for this moment for sixteen years, Sarah and I assure you this time, I will not fail." And before she could utter a reply, the King of Goblins had disappeared into a fine mist.

VII

"Why was he here, Hoggle!" Sarah levelled the dwarf with a threatening gaze. "He said you would come, same as you did before," Hoggle folded his arms across his chest and raised an eyebrow at Sarah, "Why did you come?" he asked as she paced frantically across the floor. Toby, who had remained silent throughout the episode, finally stepped forward to speak, "He has her daughter! Why else would she want to return to this godforsaken place!" He moved toward his sister and she paused. "Your daughter, eh? Well that is a pity…but I can't help you this time Sarah, I'm sorry. The rules of the Labyrinth have changed. Jareth won't let Ludo, Didymus and I in the Labyrinth." Hoggle waddled forward and took Sarah's hand, patting it comfortingly. "So we must go alone." Sarah knelt down before Hoggle and pulled him into a tight embrace. She stood and she motioned for Toby to start out the door. "Sarah, if you ever need us…" Hoggle offered a sympathetic smile. "I'll call," She nodded before closing the door softly behind her.

VIII

Sarah and Toby left the cottage and walked slowly away down the dusty path toward the gates of the Labyrinth. "Who was that man in the cottage, Sarah?" Toby asked as they neared the entrance to the Labyrinth. "Jareth. The Goblin King." She ground out as the gates creaked open. "How do you know him? And why did he take Jenny?" Toby pressed as Sarah stepped over the threshold. Toby followed closely as the pair stared out in awe at the vast maze before them. Sarah earnestly scanned the scene before her in the hope that she might find some familiar path to the castle beyond the Goblin City but nothing was as it had been before. Everything had changed. "So do we go left or right?" Toby watched Sarah anxiously as she turned back and forth scanning both paths. "Forward." She announced walking up to the seemingly impassable wall before them. "But that's a solid wall!" Toby tried to pull her back. "Never take anything for granted," Sarah smiled at her brother and stepped forward. Much to Toby's surprise, there was in fact a path that lead away from the gates of Labyrinth. "Come on Toby, we don't have much time!" Sarah called as she started off into the depths of the maze.

IX

The young girl sat pining away by the window. Her little body quivered violently as the silent tears slid down her cheeks. She looked out over the expanse of the great Labyrinth praying that her mother would find her. She tried to cover her ears to block out the horrible screeching laughter of the goblins that ran and danced around the room. Their master, the terrible giant who took her away, lounged lazily on his throne watching her. She brought a small fist to her cheek and wiped away a stray tear.

"Silence!" the terrible giant commanded his goblins, who immediately dropped to their knees in reverence. "Why are you crying child?" the terrible giant stood and sauntered over to her. She squeezed her eyes tightly together and tried to imagine her mother's warm embrace as the giant reached forward to touch her shoulder. "Go away!" the girl sniffed and tried to push away his hand. "You are not crying for your mother, are you?" the giant spun her around and knelt so she could look into his mischievous eyes. The girl stared at him mutely. "You are just as ungrateful as she. I offer you the Kingdom of the Goblins and you turn it away. I am beginning to grow tired of these foolish games." He released her and strode back to his throne. "Although your wishes are of little consequence. Your mother will not defeat my labyrinth again and then you will have no choice but to accept." The giant smiled wickedly as his evil laugh echoed throughout the labyrinth.

X

Sarah recognized the mocking laughter as it rang out across the labyrinth. "Oh no!" She whispered slamming to a halt. Toby, unaware of his sister's pause, ran right into her back, knocking them both tot the ground. "What was that?" Toby grabbed Sarah's arm and helped her up. "Jareth," She sighed looking around at the plethora of pathways before them. "Which way do we go?" Toby watched her intently. "Forward." She motioned to the path before them. The pair started forward and followed the labyrinth as it curved and twisted with every step. "What will happen when we reach the castle?" Toby asked as they rounded another corner and hurried down a set of stairs. "I'm not sure, everything has changed." Sarah admitted feeling along the cold stone walls for some kind of clue as to the path they should take.

It seemed like ages had passed when Sarah and Toby turned a corner and found a gate blocking one of the walls of the labyrinth. "Should we open it?" Toby stayed back as Sarah investigated the gate further. "I don't see any harm in it." Sarah announced as she pushed her weight against the gate. "C'mon Toby," she called as she slammed herself against the gate once more. Toby rushed forward and joined his sister and the pair continued their assault on the gate. After a few more tries the two broke the gate free from its hinges and stumbled into a lush courtyard. "Where are we?" Sarah breathed reaching out to touch a giant rose bloom that sprouted from between the stones. "It's beautiful!" Toby moved to inspect a large statue in the shape of a majestic owl. Wings spread wide as it swooped over the base. "Oh no…Toby, we need to get out! Now!" Sarah cried tumbling backward as she tried to run toward the gate. "Why?" Toby called after her. "The garden is a trap!" She cried once more as she ran back to the wall where the gate had been. "Damn you Jareth! It's not fair!" She screamed pounding her fist against the wall. "We're trapped." Toby managed as he sunk to the ground. "I'm sorry Jenny, I'm so sorry darling." Sarah cried softly into her hands.

XI

"Jenny," Jareth repeated slowly, his eyes never leaving Sarah's crumpled form as he watched her through the crystal. "Your name is Jenny?" He barked out the question as the little girl turned to face him. Her eyes red and puffy from her tears. "Yes," she sniffed. "Did your mother ever tell you why she named you Jenny?" He watched her as she turned away from him once more. "After the girl in the story," the little girl murmured, eyes fixed out the window. "What story, child?" Jareth pressed, twirling the crystal around in his hands. "This story," the little stated matter-of-factly. Jareth stood and quickly formed another crystal on the tips of his fingers. "Watch the child, I shall return soon." He command the Goblins before disappearing in a haze of smoke and glitter.

XII

As night descended on the garden Toby fashioned himself a bed underneath a willow tree and quickly drifted off into a deep sleep. Sarah sat across the garden trying to think of any trick she could use to free them from the garden and get to her daughter before the thirteenth hour. "Sarah," the soft whisper called from across the garden. "Toby?" She hurried off the ground toward her brother. "Over here, darling girl," the voice called again from the western corner of the garden. "Who's there?" She stepped cautiously forward toward the voice. "Why didn't you tell me?" It called out from the shadows. "What do you want!" Sarah hissed as she neared. "Why didn't you tell me, Sarah?" emotion colored the alien voice. "Show yourself!" She demanded, refusing to move forward. "She is mine Sarah, she belongs here with me." A cloaked figure emerged from the shadows. "

She was never yours! She is mine and mine alone!" Sarah's voice was low and menacing as the figure removed his hood. "You could have warned me," Jareth took a step forward. "You had no right to take her from me." Sarah ground out jabbing a slender finger into his chest. He reached up and clenched a hand around her wrist. She cried out in pain. "I suggest you keep your hands to yourself." He growled pushing her back. Sarah hit the ground with a soft thud. "Give her back to me Jareth! She is my daughter, you were no father and you have no rights to her now! Tom was more a father than you could have ever been!" She glared up at the Goblin King as his eyes darkened. "You lied to me Sarah. How was I to know I was a father if her mother concealed the happy news from me?" He spat out. "You have to let us out. We were promised a fair run." Sarah challenged as the Goblin King turned to walk away. "Your time is running out Sarah. In five hours the child shall be returned to her rightful place at the right hand of the King of the Underground," and in an instant, he was gone.

XIII

_Six Years Earlier_

Sarah watched from her bedroom window as her husband sped down the driveway into the darkness. She rubbed the sore spot on her cheek where his hand had left its mark. She let the curtains close as she sat on the edge of her bed and buried her head in her hands. She could not bring herself to cry. This was becoming commonplace. She sighed and lay back, staring thoughtfully at the ceiling. "If only the goblins could take him away," she murmured, closing her eyes and allowing herself to remember her last encounter with the Goblin King.

"I cannot take him away, but I can help you forget," came the familiar drawl from the doorway. "Jareth!" She breathed, sitting up abruptly. He moved slowly toward her, capturing her face in his hands. "How you turn my world, you precious thing." He sighed running a hand into her hair. Sarah could not speak, instead she wound her arms around his neck and pulled tighter into his embrace. Jareth lowered his head to capture her lips in a soft kiss. "Help me forget," she breathed as his lips trailed lower across her collarbone and rested at the base of her neck. "I am your slave," he smiled against her skin as she pulled him back to her lips.

XIV

Jareth shuddered at the memory. Jenny was his daughter. He moved quietly toward her, picking up her small body and cradling her gently in his arms. "My darling daughter," he smiled pressing a chaste kiss to the girl's forehead. "Why did your mother work so hard to keep you concealed?" He sighed carrying the child to his chambers. He laid her on the massive bed and covered her with a heavy blanket. Once he was satisfied she would be warm, he moved to the large armchair in the far corner of the room and fell asleep.

XV

The sun had barely risen before Sarah and Toby went back to their search for an escape from the garden. "This is hopeless!" Sarah threw up her arms in defeat. "Jareth's made sure we'll never get out of this damned place!" She slammed her fist violently against the stone. "Sarah we will find a way out! We'll find Jenny and get her home," Toby put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "No. She is lost, he will never give her back now. How could I have been such a fool!" Sarah cried pushing Toby away. "You're not going to give up now! You didn't give up when he took me and I am not going to give up on you!" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward the statue. "Push!" He demanded as the two pressed all their weight against the base. The statue quickly toppled and the owl shattered as it hit the stone. Once Toby kicked away the debris, he uncovered a small hole and old ladder leading into the depths of the Underground. "Come on Sarah!" He called as he started down the ladder.

XVI

Jenny woke up and looked around at the strange room and noticed the giant sleeping in the armchair in the corner. She pushed the heavy blanket away and jumped down from the bed. She tiptoed across the room to observe the giant as she slept. She sat down at his feet and watched the steady rise and fall of his chest. "Maybe you aren't a terrible giant," she whispered. "Just a lonely giant." She smiled at the thought. Then she hurried back to the bed, grabbed the big blanket and pulled it, with all her might, to where the giant slept. She fixed it about his lap before moving to the window to look out onto the Labyrinth.

XVII

Toby and Sarah made their way through the dark passage beneath the Labyrinth with nothing but the soft blue glow of Toby's cell phone screen to guide them. "How will we know if we've made it to the castle if we are down here?" Sarah questioned as Toby lead them forward. "As soon as we find another ladder we will climb back up to the surface," Toby replied as they pressed onward.

"Sarah," Toby broke the silence between them. "Why are you so sure that we won't reach Jenny in time?" He turned the phone so the blue glow illuminated her face. "He will not let me again, Toby. You heard him at Hoggle's cottage," She sighed. "Have a little faith, he wants you to give up. You just have to show him wrong." Toby smiled encouragingly before turning back to the path that seemed to stretch on endlessly before them.

"Ah ha!" Toby exclaimed, pocketing his cell phone. "I told you we would find a way out." He gripped the bottom rungs confidently. Sarah followed, a sliver of hope beginning to grow in her chest. "Up we go!" Toby laughed as they climbed upward toward the Labyrinth.

They climbed for what seemed an eternity before Toby finally felt a door above them. He threw his weight against it and it flew open as light flooded the tunnel. "Sarah! Sarah! We've made it!" Toby reached down to help his sister from the tunnel. "What?" She cried in disbelief as they stood before the massive doors of the Goblin Castle. "Come on Sarah, there isn't much time left!" Toby grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the grand foyer of the castle.

XVIII

Jenny sat expectantly at the giant's feet. She had seen her mother and her uncle at the doors of the castle. She turned to look back at the still slumbering giant. "Poor lonely giant," she sighed rubbing gently on the toe of his boot. Turning back to the door, Jenny began to softly sing the lullaby her mother often sang to her.

Sarah took the steps of the grand staircase two at a time searching every chamber for a sign of her daughter, but they all turned up empty. She walked, defeated, into the throne room where she found Toby. "Any luck?" She watched as his face fell. "I'm so sorry Sarah," he sighed as he pulled his sister into a tight embrace. Then she heard it. The soft sweet voice of her Jenny, echoing through the empty halls of the Goblin Castle. "Toby, do you heart that?" Sarah pulled away and moved forward to follow the source of the sound.

They raced back toward the grand staircase and climbed until they reached the highest landing. There they skidded to a halt before a large ornately decorated door. From within they could hear the soft singing. "She's there!" Sarah cried out running forward, throwing open the door.

XIX

The sudden slam of the door pulled Jareth from his slumber. The little girl jumped from his feet and raced into her mother's arms. "Oh Jenny! Oh my darling girl!" Sarah cried as she clung to Jenny as if she were a rock in the midst of a great storm. Toby stepped to Sarah's side and glared at Jareth, challenging the Goblin King to move forward.

"Mommy," Jenny pulled away from Sarah for a moment to move toward Jareth. "The giant is lonely, mommy," she explained in her innocent, childlike way. Jareth stood frozen as Jenny moved closer to him. She took his large gloved hand in her own. "He only wants a friend. That is why he took me away," Jenny smiled up at him. "Tell mommy you're sorry," Jenny urged, squeezing his hand tightly. Jareth looked to Sarah, whose face began to soften. "I am sorry Sarah. Truly I am," he looked at her, emotion clouded her eyes. "Now you forgive him mommy." Jenny smiled at her mother as Sarah stepped forward. "Jareth, I forgive you."

In that instant the room began to fall away. Sarah grabbed her daughter and pulled her tightly to her chest. "Mommy what's happening?" Jenny cried as Jareth levelled his gaze on Sarah. "Jareth?" she whispered as the smoke began to rise around his ankles. "Good bye Sarah," he called as the smoke enveloped him, all that remained was a small crystal orb. "Where did he go?" Jenny pulled away from her mother and grabbed the crystal. "He's gone Jenny," Sarah took her daughter by the arm and pulled her toward the door of the chamber. "Let's go home," Sarah looked to Toby with heavy eyes. Toby stepped forward and pushed open the door. Together the three crossed the threshold.

XX

_Six Years Later_

Jenny stared at the crystal orb that sat on her nightstand. Her mother had tried to persuade her to give up the crystal and leave it in the Underground where it belonged but she could not bring herself to part with it. Instead, she kept it on her desk or nightstand as a constant reminder of her adventure in the Labyrinth.

"Jenny! Come down! You're uncle's here!" Her mother called from the foot of the stairs. "Coming!" Jenny quickly dropped the crystal in the drawer of her nightstand and hurried down the stairs. "Hey Uncle Toby!" Jenny smiled as she rounded the corner into the living room. "Hey Jenny," Toby sighed sinking into the sofa. "What's wrong Toby?" Sarah sat next to her brother and patted his arm. "I don't know exactly. I'm just having these feelings, weird feelings." He sighed once more. "Are you sure you're okay?" Jenny watched as he rubbed his temple furiously. "Yeah, fine," he muttered.

A loud crash sounded from upstairs causing Sarah to jump from the sofa. "What was that?" She eyed Jenny nervously. "I'm not sure," Jenny shrugged. Another crash sounded and put them all on edge. "I'm going to see what it is," Sarah marched to the base of the stairs with Toby and Jenny on her heels. As they climbed toward the landing another crash sounded from the direction of Jenny's bedroom.

As Sarah approached she heard a familiar voice muttering soft curses. She motioned for Toby and Jenny to stand back as she slowly pushed open the door. "Ah, Sarah. Just the girl I wanted to see," the familiar voice called from within. "Jareth?" She gripped her chest in shock, Toby and Jenny hurrying behind to steady her.


End file.
